chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Mary Alexandria
Chawosaurian Empress Elizabeth Mary Alexandria (January 20, 1920-December 25, 2013) was the Chawosaurian Consort. Wife of Timothy Max Roosevelt, the mother of 23 Children. Her role as the Widow of Timothy was that after she retired from Consortship after her husband's death in 2011, she became living in New York City, done Humanitarian works. Elizabeth was the first Chawosaurian Consort to have been born in Japan, she was born in the Imperial Era of Japan (1867-1945), and spend most of her time living on the islands of the Pacific Ocean, growing up in the Pacific Ocean, witnessing Polynesian and Japanese Cultures and Rituals, she became an Atheist since Childhood, her mother or her father never raised her into any Religious Dogma. Elizabeth was born in 1920 on January 20th. She was born in Tokyo, Japan, the first Chawosaurian Consort to have been born in the World's largest and most populous city in Human History. She is of Predominately Austronesian and Multiracial ancestry. Her father, Cosgrove Shanyang, and her mother, Catherine Alexandria, were Australasian heritage. She married Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1935 after she immigrated to the United States and mothered 23 Children with him after moving to Australia. Elizabeth was the only Chawosaurian Consort in Chawosaurian History to have been born under the Imperial Japanese Empire. As Chawosaurian Consort, First Lady and Host, she had promoted the wisdom of Chawosaurian Patriotism, despite she critized Religious Persecution and Incarceration of Minorities, she advocated for Civil Rights, she was the only Chawosaurian Consort with no interest in Politics, instead she was more an Anarchist and more Anti-Government while her husband was in role with Government in an Authoritarian manner, she had been opposed to both Religion and Politics for a very long period of time and was an Anti-War Activist. After suffering from her husband's death in 2011, Elizabeth retired from Consorship, succeeded by Dorthy Kingston, during her two-year retirement, she was an activist against war and government, but in 2013 at the end of the year, she died of old age. On January 3, 2017, it became publicly known that Elizabeth had been having an Extramarital Affair with Wolfgang Belinsky in the 1940s to 1950s, which was why Wolfgang and his wife, Victoria Belinsky divorced in 1965. Characterization Elizabeth Mary Alexandria is an odd person with an odd background of having been born in Japan with an English name, she had 23 Children due to a strong obsession of Sexual Activity, and a secret affair discovered four years after her death in 2013. She was of Australasian descent, and she was not raised in any Religious Ideology because her parents were not of the same religions, her father was a Hindu, and her mother was a Christian. Elizabeth having to be Austronesian, her homeland was Australia, her birthland was Japan, her place of death was the United States, and her place of burial was and is Australia. Controversies Cultural Background Elizabeth was not raised into any Religious Teachings, which causes Elizabeth to have been a longlived Atheist, she lived in Japan throughout her whole Childhood, she faced Racial Discrimination because of her dark skin and she never fit in with Japanese Culture even though she did dressed in Japanese Clothing. Marriage with Timothy Max Roosevelt Elizabeth was married to Timothy Max Roosevelt from 1935 to 2011, Elizabeth had a controversial marriage with Timothy because of Timothy and Elizabeth's Extramarital Affairs, their 23 Children, their house, and their health risks of Sexual Activity, but behind the scenes, Timothy's treatment to Elizabeth was also controversial, Timothy's sexism was at the center of the Timothy-Elizabeth Marriage. In 1983, their marriage fell under attack by conspiracy. Because of her controversial marriage with her husband, Timothy Max Roosevelt, her husband's legacy which says in quote, Timothy Max Roosevelt is the most celebrated figure in Chawosaurian History, his Monarchism, which lasted from 36 years, his Presidency, lasted for 70 Years, his Primiership, lasted for 71 years, his whole Dictatorship, which lasted for 71 Years, has transformed Chawosauria from a regular Liberal Progressive World, into a different branch of Politics, like Abraham Lincoln, Timothy would always be the great emancipator, the man who freed the Chawosaurian People from European Assimilation and Christianization, thereby placing justice and defense as one of those goals Chawosauria will always be determined to. And to almost to all Chawosaurians, he's the leader who protected and defended Chawosauria from European Westernization. But to all Chawosaurians, particularly those Chawosaurians in the Western Hemisphere, Timothy is all the Chawosaurians think Chawosauria should be, and so consequently, they became so more infatuated with him so greatly and powerfully. Timothy is a heroic figure to all Chawosaurians, to so many of them, he was a great populist, the man who gave them hope, and the belief that Chawosauria will always survive in victory. In his early life, Timothy was born into a European Assimilated Predominate Native American Family, who was born into extreme poverty, suffered from Racial Discrimination in the United States, in anywhere from the Oregon Frontier who has lived in an old log cabin who has rose from poverty to enter into Politics to become apart of the Johnathan Montgomery Administrative System to become a member of the Chawosaurian Government, living out the Dream of Equal Opportunity in Chawosauria, his politics inspired many Chawosaurians, becomes the Monarch of Chawosauria in 1976 due to a victory he claimed in the Second Brutal War, he died in the moment of his triumph, on the spring of 2011 and marked the beginning of a surviving Administrative Monarch System which he created, many people would be like "God uh what, who wrote that scrip?". But in Chawosaurian Society and Culture, there were plays, movies, shows, signs, billboards and commercials and campaign ads of Timothy Max Roosevelt, many Chawosaurians dress up as Timothy Max Roosevelt and pretend tobe him in films, they made toys, cloths, items of Timothy Max Roosevelt, there were many locations and historical sites and other things named after him, and are 26 Million Statues of Timothy, standing across Chawosauria (Chawosauria-Wide), standing on memorials, government buildings and other locations. Timothy is the left, center and right symbol of Chawosaurian Patriotism, he was mentioned so many times in speeches at campaigns, graduations, parades and other events, they made movies and shows about Timothy, his image is everywhere in Chawosauria, it's on the money, it's on school walls, and in every Chawosaurian Schools, each classroom in all grades, K-12, has a picture of Timothy in the middle top of the boards, the purpose is Pledge of Allegiance, Pledge of Allegiance to the Picture of Timothy on the middle top location of the board. But to Christians, Liberals and Conservatives and other minorities of Chawosauria, there is another Timothy, all of the facts you just saw from above is just Complete Hero Worship, the man who was a villain rather than hero, an Antagonist rather than Protagonist, and a War Criminal rather than a War Hero, and a Dictator rather than Monarch, and a Fascist rather than a Populist, and the Murderer of his People rather than the Protector of his own People, and a Far-Right Politician rather than a Far-Left Politician, and a Adolf Hitler rather than a George Washington, and a sinner rather than a saint. The demonic deeds of Timothy has been very haunting to the Ghosts of Liberal Chawosauria, the Ghosts of the legacy of Timothy Max Roosevelt can and would haunt Chawosaurian Patriotism. Critics in Chawosauria show that Timothy's best known crime as a Monarch was that he persecuted more than 1 trillion Christians in all Seven Decades until his death, and he executed them all, not a Civil Rights person, a Racist rather than a Opportunist, and an Anti-Immigrant person rather than a man who accepts, and a Jingoistic rather than a Patriot, and today, the Chawosaurian World is now a Jingoistic and Prejudice nation of ignorance, and to the Chawosaurian Revolution, which started Chawosauria-Wide after Timothy's death. Accusations of Sexual Assault In 2017, four years after Elizabeth passed away, 43 men accused Elizabeth of sexual assault when the men were young, in 1979, Elizabeth had sexual controversies with millions of death threats against Elizabeth arrived in January 2014, a month after Elizabeth's death. On June 23, 2013, months before Elizabeth's death, there were court hearings from Chawosauria that Elizabeth has ordered the sexual encounterings of 67 kids by soldiers, if Elizabeth was alive in 2017, she would'if been persecuted for this crime if convicted by June 13, 2017. Accusations of Pedophilia grew after Elizabeth died in 2013, overgrown mistrust by a majority of Chawosaurian Children at 67% to 32%. In 2017, a new poll showed that the approval rate of Elizabeth among children from ages 10 to 12 was below approved at 3% approval because of Growing rates of Accusations of Pedophilia. In 2017, a poll among men was down at 21% approval among men due to accusations of sexual assault on men during Elizabeth's tenure in Timothy's administration. Her Role in the Timothy Max Roosevelt Monarchy Elizabeth never condemned her husband's terrorism, in terms her apathy causes her to abandon her husband's subjects, which was not legal, as far as the Persecution of Christians go, there were allegations that Elizabeth might have been a Christian, but publicly describe herself as Atheist, unlike her husband, who describe himself and was described by Scholars as "Antitheist" and "Misotheist", Elizabeth doesn't describe herself as "Misotheist", she only described herself as "No Religion at all", which causes suspicion because back in the time of her husband's monarchy, over 99% of Chawosaurians self-described themselves as "Misotheist". Regarding her race, she was of a different race, more Asian because of her Indonesian Father, her race causes Racial Suspicion against her, a conspiracy theory which says "Elizabeth is a Jap", which that Conspiracy Theory is True, Elizabeth was born in Japan, the Hatred of Japanese People has existed in Chawosauria because of World War 2, Chawosauria's modern approval ratings over Japan is at 8% approval as of 2017, in 2015, it was 12% approval, in 1976, it was 37% approval. Early Life (1920-1935) Childhood in the Empire of Japan Elizabeth Merriam Alexandria was born on January 20, 1920, in Tokyo, Japan (Tokyo City, Empire of Japan), to Setiawan Dian Mandarin and Catherina Elaina Alexandria, back in the time Japan was the "Empire of Japan" which lasted from 1868 to 1947, existed since the Meiji Monarchy from 1867 to 1912 and ended under the Hirohito Monarchy from 1926 to 1989. Elizabeth's parents divorced in 1930, but their parents continued to stay together, had sexual affairs with each other, and raised the children. Elizabeth enjoyed Noodles, Japanese Food and Japanese Culture and Society, except her and her family did face slight Racial Discrimination because of their Australian Indigenous and Indonesian Race, Elizabeth stayed in Japan throughout her whole 12 Year Childhood. Elizabeth was never raised into any Religion by her family due to Religious Diversity that existed in her family, under the Showa Era, Japan was fueled by Imperial Nationalism, as well as the Desire for more land for more Resources for their nation. Religious Affiliation Controversy Elizabeth was never raised by her family into any Religious Belief Systems due to a highly Religiously Diverse Family, her mother, a Native Australian, despite Westernized, she was never converted into Christianity instead she was still affiliated into one of the Australian Indigenous Religions and her father was Religiously affiliated into Sunni Islam. Her brothers and sisters were religiously diverse, Christians, Muslims, Javanese Religions and more. Elizabeth preferred not to be affiliated to any Religion because she saw Religion as "less important", Elizabeth self-describe herself as Atheist because of her Religious-Diverse Family again and to many Chawosaurians today, her Cultural Background causes many backlashes. Elizabeth, a young teenager in the early 1930s, began to have Resentment towards religion and culture, including resentment towards her own family. Abusive and Alcoholic Father Elizabeth's father, Setiawan Dian Mandarin, was very Alcoholic and would abandon her and her family would abandon her as well, following her mother, her mother was loving and adored Elizabeth for longlife. Immigration to the United States With her father gone to foreign trips, and her mother having to go with him, Elizabeth was given access by her mother to move to the United States, although tensions were strained between Americans and Asian immigrants. Life in the United States Elizabeth immigrated to the United States in 1933 at aged 13 and encountered a Communist Campaigner, Timothy Max Roosevelt, Timothy was 23 and Elizabeth was 13 when they met and fell in love, the early stories of the love story of Timothy & Elizabeth would go down in History as Pedophilia, in the 1930s, Minors can love adults if under Parents' approval. In 1935, Timothy and Elizabeth married under her fake age and became engaged in marriage. Before marriage, Timothy and Elizabeth had sexual affairs despite Elizabeth's age that wouldn't be legal today. In America today, age of consent laws state by state are at least 16 to 18. Long Marriage with Timothy Max Roosevelt One of Chawosauria's most longest marriages, which was the longest marriage in Chawosaurian History, one of Chawosauria's most surprising love stories, and would be one of the most controversial love stories, Timothy and Elizabeth's previous relationship before Marriage was Pedophilia, Elizabeth was from 13 to 15 and Timothy was 23 to 25 in the years of 1933 to 1935 until marriage, most of Chawosauria's most filthiest love stories, Elizabeth lied about her age in order to marry her true love, and the marriage started out as Child Marriage. Timothy was very abusive and seductive towards Elizabeth, causing her to have 23 Children from 1940 to 1960. Chawosaurian Consortship (1976-2011) Chawosaurian Federal Election of 1975 .]] Elizabeth was abused throughout the whole electoral process, but nobody noticed. Elizabeth was controlled by her husband, Elizabeth was too weak to stand up for herself because Timothy and her children were the only family she has, because they are her family, she was very naive and disparate. Elizabeth's role in the election was that she was forced by her husband to campaign for him, eventhough she wasn't interested in Politics, she was forced to study politics by her husband and if she never studied, her husband would beat her, her charm gave her husband more voters, also, more popularity, her husband used her negatively as a tool rather than a wife. Coronation Timothy and Elizabeth were both at the coronation meeting outgoing monarch, Jonathan Santiago, Santiago told Elizabeth "Listen here you Puta (Spanish for Whore) you better do what your husband says you slut" and then slaps her in the face to humiliate her in public, that was social attitudes towards women like back in the Santiago Era. Timothy tells Elizabeth to go back to the Hotel because she'll "do what women were not supposed to do". Role in the Timothy Era Elizabeth was not allowed by her husband to go on public, she was expected to stay home, behave, do what women are "traditionally supposed to do" which is staying home, take care of the kids, clean the house, and obey and satisfy her husband at all times, Timothy treated Elizabeth more like a 19th Century old school House Wife, however, Timothy punishes Elizabeth with physical abuse if one or none of these traditional chores were done. After the Kids grew up and moved away, Elizabeth's House Wife Responsibilities decreased to stay home, clean the house, and satisfy her husband. At the time Timothy and Elizabeth went into old age, Timothy removed his wife's duties and hires a made which he often humiliates and abuses. Timothy's Death Elizabeth's response to her husband's death wasn't peaceful or what her friends expected, Elizabeth fell under depression and deep sadness because she recognizes Timothy as a person with a soul who deserves forgiveness and love despite his neglection, abuse, and arrogant behavior towards her and other people, the good thing about her husband's death was that Elizabeth is a free woman for the first time in 76 Years, Timothy and Elizabeth's Marriage was considered the longest marriage in Chawosaurian History. Retirement and Widowhood (2011-2013) Elizabeth stepped down as the Queen-Empress to her successor, Dorothy Kingston, who was the wife of her husband's successor, Antonio Kingston. After leaving Canberra, she spend time in Seaforth, Sydney, Australia. In 2012, she moved to New York City where she married Timothy. Her children contacted her, most of them were hostile, a minority of them were lovely. She has done what she was never able to do, celebrate holidays, travel, donate to Humanitarian Organizations, particular her mass donations to Polar Bears International, she even donates to LGBT Rights Organizations such as the Human Rights Campaign, America's largest LGBT Rights Organization. She sends a personal letter to Abooksigun Eluwilussit urging him to join the Chawosaurian Revolution in 2012. When Abooksigun voted for Obama in November 2012, he received the letter from former-queen Alexandria. On January 20, 2013, he rejected an invitation to Obama's second inauguration, calling Obama a war criminal, Alexandria opposed Obama's decision on declaring war on Syria, but Obama could not do so due to Russia's role. Death and Funeral Elizabeth's health began to decline, however, on October 2013, her health was way down, on November 2013, her health was significant low, on December 25, 2013, Christmas Morning, she was in her hotel room that she's been staying since 2012, her assistant tried to knock on her door to wake her up, but she doesn't answer like she usually does, she opens the door and finds Elizabeth in bed, dying, as her breathing labors, she calls for help and once help came, she died. The Response from her family was apathetic, most of her children abandoned her. Her funeral comes on December 31, 2013, Antonio Kingston & Dorothy Kingston paid their last respects, so did half of Chawosauria's Citizens. Most of Chawosauria showed Apathy against Alexandria. Legacy On January 3, 2014, Antonio Kingston endorsed the Elizabeth Mary Alexandria Legacy Act of 2014, but died in the House of the Stalinists in a landslide. Elizabeth was given a negative legacy on behalf of her family, her sister, Shannon Sharron Shanyang said that Elizabeth was careless, her brother, Shanyang Alexandria said Elizabeth was arrogant, her sons, Timothy Max Roosevelt II and Jamarius Roosevelt said Elizabeth was a terrible mother. Her Grandchildren have unanimously turned against her, painfully including Cosgrove W. Roosevelt, Cosgrove said that his grandmother was a slut, referring to her extramarital affair with Wolfgang Belinsky while her husband had an extramarital affair with Charlotte Anna Dreschner. See also Timothy Dynasty- Family Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Pervert (Sexual Paraphilia) Category:Spouse of the Chawosaurian Monarch Category:Atheist Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Hypersexual Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Roosevelt Family (Chawosauria)